


The Boyfriend

by metamorcy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud is very mature, Dom!Cloud, Lots of romance, M/M, Older!Cloud, President Shinra is a jerk, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: Tseng can honestly admit he hates Rufus' new fling...or well, so he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I totally blame my 'Blond Devils' story for putting these three together. I absolutely adore them. By the way, its been almost 2 years (maybe more?) since my last official smut. Hopefully, not too out of practice.

Tseng can honestly admit he hates Rufus' new fling...or well, so he thought (initially).

The fling, or boyfriend in the correct terms, was irritating in all possible directions and he caused more trouble than not. The Turk knew Rufus had the tendency to date people for a few days, maybe weeks if they had something the blond wanted, before tossing them aside for a new toy. It was in that man's very nature to do such things. He never developed attachments, love, or any notion of a positive relationship to keep things extended beyond greed, lust, and curiosity. And that was okay, Tseng could deal with that. He could deal with the fallouts, the anger, and even having to personally escort the new ex out the door before things went violent.

Everyone in ShinRa dealt with Rufus' waning interest in all subjects and individuals, knowing it would alter not soon after. They had come to expect it. The media had even stopped bothering with revealing Rufus' new interest for the week or month. After all, there was no point in gathering all the necessary information, wasting all that time and resources, just to start all over again. There was simply no point to it or benefit. Of course, that didn't stop the hopefuls in trying to catch the blond's attention for that nonexistent chance and their one week of fame.

This time, however, it had been almost _six months_ and there hadn't been any signs of it breaking. It was probably, no, _is_ the longest relationship Rufus had ever been in and one where the blond showed genuine _positive_ interest in actually upholding. The company heir was, in fact, _willing_ to do whatever his new lover wanted, no matter how strange it was considered to him, and experience things he would have normally never touched or had considered below his status. Obviously, because of that, it led to issues and a constant flow of troubles along the way. It had the heir out in the open, forcing Tseng to constantly trail the couple to ensure Rufus' safety from any kidnapping or murder attempts. It was frustratingly time consuming, even though he didn't need to do such considering the heir's new lover could easily take care of both himself and Rufus with little to no trouble.

Normally, the blond heir would date someone around his age or younger, male or female, he didn't have a preference. This time, however, the man was older, _much_ older. Almost seven years compared to Rufus' age of twenty-one, a year more than Tseng's, and almost everyone had been stupendously astounded to hear such a vast range. The President hadn't been pleased with the news at first, but eventually tossed it aside, figuring the new boyfriend would just be the same as everyone else.

Except it hadn't.

As mentioned before, it had been six months already and people were starting to notice that the same individual was still constantly about. The couple wasn't clingy or showy about their relationship, both private individuals, but it was there when one knew where to look. A fleeting glance of eyes, carefully positioned touches, the small brief fixing of clothes or hair. Oddly and perhaps unexpectedly, Tseng had gotten incredibly close to the both of them, observing them vigilantly from the background, enough to recognize those said signs. He may not be too familiar with love itself, but those were definitely indicators that things were taking a deeper route than just mere infatuation.

It didn't help that the man was a special interest to both the Turks and ShinRa Company with Rufus actively blocking every attempt at questioning.

Cloud Strife.

An unknown individual, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, leaving behind a trail of bizarre occurrences wherever he went, starting at the Nibelheim reactor. He had eventually settled in Midgar, keeping mostly to himself, and out of trouble. The Turks were okay with that, remaining at a distance to monitor the individual. However, on the one occasion where Rufus had managed to get himself kidnapped by an opposing company led those two accidently meeting. It had really been a mishap, Tseng was certain of it, and despite being eternally grateful for the man's assistance in saving the company heir, that didn't mean the Turk was glad for their newfound relationship. He just hadn't expected Rufus to become so... _attached_ to his savior, enough to actually slip away from this Turk bodyguards to ask the man out on date.

There had been some reluctance on Cloud's side, excessively denying all advancements as he wandered throughout Midgar without any obvious aim. He barely interacted with anyone and, through the brief flutters of conversation Tseng had managed to pick up, the older blond had been hoping to open a weapon store on the lower plates (upper if he managed to gather enough money). However, Rufus was persistent and, in the end, Cloud ultimately relented to the other's will, Tseng suspecting to keep the heir quiet and from pestering him at all odd hours of the day. If there was one thing he knew extremely well regarding Rufus, the heir could be stubborn as hell when there was something he desired and Cloud was one of those that brought such sensations surfacing from whence they were buried. One date turned into two and then into three and, before either of them had realized it, a month had passed and so on.

Tseng knew he could have passed this assignment to someone else, ask Veld for another position, but he stuck through. There was just something about the other man he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Anyway, when regarding Cloud Strife, the man is a...calm, composed, and exceptionally quiet person. He never intervened with ordeals unless there was something morally wrong. That said, he was quite lenient on Rufus in letting him create his usual chaos, but the moment the younger blond did something that crossed the line, Cloud held no hesitation in punishing him. It was minor things: scolding, carefully placed nudges, and even dark glares that could freeze even the Turk into place (especially when the heir had pushed _too_ far). It even had Rufus taking a step back in comprehension, complexion rapidly paling, in order to carefully contemplate over his actions. Rufus already knew he had screwed something up, he just needed to figure out what and where.

Cloud _never_ got physical, despite all the unnatural strength he bore, and if any argument got too aggressive, he would simply walk out. From there, he would disappear for a few days (something all the Turks hated since they couldn't monitor their target) before reappearing back on the surface.

Tseng had honestly expected Rufus to be offended, not being able to get his way, and pass Cloud over for another person that would listen to his demands without complaint. Still, in all truthfulness, the heir was normally in the wrong due to his sheltered lifestyle and high-end status. Despite his annoyance towards the older blond, Tseng _was_ grateful that Cloud was able to say the things no one else was able. No one wanted Rufus to become the President's little pawn and Cloud never hesitated to reprimand the heir, guiding him towards a path not filled with violence and despair, much like the company and President commanded.

And Rufus...

Rufus was absolutely _distraught_.

It was the only times where Tseng could watch as Rufus' stone-hard composed expressions cracked, fear oozing out. The Turk found himself more times than not essentially trying to console the heir and then help him get the issue that was in-between the two lovers straightened. He was seeing sides of Rufus he had never seen before (thinking they were buried deep within his persona or nonexistent) while helping with the man with his love life, reconnecting with Cloud when he had gone too far. Tseng knew _his_ love life was lacking (greatly), but he had the basics down to the core and offered advice whenever he could. Sometimes, he ended up standing a foot or two behind Rufus as the two blonds talked, offering silent support as they straightened out their issues. Cloud, oddly, never seemed bothered by his extra presence, which Tseng found bizarre. All of the ex's in the past hated his constant existence, annoyed when they wanted some alone time with Rufus without the additional pair of eyes and ears in the background. In a way, he was third-wheeling the relationship, but the older blond took it in stride.

As those months passed and, before he knew it, Tseng was joining in the dinners, squished between the two blonds at the booths, or at the movies, or even when simply they were walking down the street back to ShinRa Corp. Tseng knew he wasn't imagining the light-feather touches resting on his hips from both, the warmth of their bodies against his side, arms wrapped around his own, and the dragging of his opinion into their conversations, but he never acknowledged it. He knew better than to return anything, the outsider among the two, and Rufus would finally huff in disappointment while Cloud simply shrugged his shoulders before trying again later.

Tseng never brought it up and he had no intention of ever doing so. It was just another thing to add to his list of annoyances regarding Cloud Strife.

And so he continued in the background, watching the two from the sidelines, or well, whenever he could when he wasn't settled beside them.

* * *

There was a slam of the front door and a following crash as if something had been thrown against a wall, scattering onto the floor like an echo. "Damnit!" The sound of footsteps came soon after with Rufus storming in from the hallway, anger burning intensely in those blue eyes. His teeth grinded together irritatingly, hair and clothes disheveled with his bare fists white.

However, despite everything, only one thing was obviously noticeable. His left cheek bore a large red bruise, fresh, not having the chance to turn black and blue. By tomorrow, the colors would appear and spread, decorating his pale features.

Rufus cursed vividly a couple more times, spinning his attention towards an innocent lamp in the living room. He immediately knocked it down, not caring that it was expensive or the way it shattered on the tiled floor. Pieces of it flew everywhere and the electrical appliance flickered a few lingering times before dying completely out. It helped cool his anger, but it wasn't anywhere close to quieting his raging mind after what had occurred just moments ago.

Closing his eyes in the middle of the living room, he took a few deep breaths, decisively attempting to calm himself. He knew being this livid would do him no good, it never had. Still, the hatred he felt for his father was something that would never fade, never leave him alone.

When a few minutes passed, Rufus suddenly felt something cold being compressed against his throbbing cheek and he snapped his eyes open to see a frozen bag of peas obscuring half of his vision. Cloud silently hovered beside him, keeping it pressed close, with his face impassive as usual. Never once had Rufus heard the man sneaking up, footsteps as silent as his Turks. They remained like that as the older blond silently tended the bruised cheek, keeping the compression as close as possible. It was enough to turn the ache into a cold numb and without the burn, his anger eventually dissipated.

Up so close, Rufus could make out his boyfriend's eyelashes, the small scattered freckles along his upper cheeks, and the unnatural brightness of those blue eyes that could only belong to mako. He could easily distinguish the individual strands of eyelashes, the way Cloud's hair gathered into separate large locks. Carefully, he reached up, covering his lover's warm hand with his own, unconsciously pulling his lover towards him. Though Rufus was younger, Cloud was just a few inches shorter than him. Still, there was no denying the power within that small body, a body that could easily toss him out the window to his death without a second thought.

Rufus was no fool. He knew Cloud was a point of interest to ShinRa Corporation, had learned it after he had started dating the man, and yet...he couldn't pull himself away. Cloud simply had a presence that drew people in, unintentionally or not, and those that got close enough, simply wanted to do things that went against their very nature. A calming presence among the chaos that constantly surrounded him. And Rufus had every intention on claiming the older blond as his own.

Even when he sometimes wasn't sure who was controlling who.

"I see you got yourself in here again." Rufus smirked, leaning further against the coolness of the frozen bag while intentionally pressing against his lover. He maneuvered their bodies onto the couch, avoiding the forgotten shattered glass of what was once a lamp.

Cloud shrugged, "You did give me access, remember?"

Of course, Rufus did. He had done so against his father's wishes, against the Turks' wishes, against everyone's wishes. No one had been in favor of their relationship since the very beginning (well, once they found out that the relationship wasn't fading away), something that wasn't uncommon and yet it only grew stronger as time passed. Rufus bluntly refused to listen to their requests, sliding closer to the blond man that bore every resemblance to a SOLDIER and yet wasn't.

Still, Rufus wasn't complaining. Cloud treated him unusually, not as some high-powered figure that wanted what he offered like the rest of his ex's, but as an individual with little care or regard for his money and power. He held the insight no one else had ever been able to give him. Make the public love him, _Rufus_ , instead of using fear to control them. Make everyone want _him_ to become the next President, instead of planning his father's demise. Make the world want to follow his carved trail instead of wanting to turn the opposite. It had worked in ways Rufus hadn't expected and all he had to do now was sit back and watch as his father's empire slowly crumble around him.

There was, of course, the sex.

 _Oh_...and it was _wonderful,_ enough to make him shiver at the mere thought of it.

Rufus smirked, crawling into Cloud's lap, and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. The older blond didn't even bat an eyelash, still keeping the frozen bag of peas against the heir's cheek. "What is it, Cloud?" His lover didn't reply, but those all-too-bright eyes glanced up to gaze into his own.

Sometimes, Rufus questioned what went on in his lover's head, the man too silent for his own good (though he will admit that he enjoyed hearing _himself_ talk). The younger blond pressed closer against Cloud's warm and oh-so-muscular body that sometimes he wanted nothing more than to run his hands over each and every curve of his body. And when he got the chance in bed...Rufus snorted, that was a delightfully delicious thought.

And now, he had every intention of doing just _that_. Just thinking about it placed him in the mood.

Rufus smiled, purposefully rubbing his thighs against his boyfriend's lap. "Not going to ask what happened? What made me deserve this bruise?" The ShinRa heir fluttered his eyelashes, taunting for a response from the other.

Cloud's blue eyes flickered over to said bruise hidden underneath the bag before gazing back at his lover's eyes. "I figured you would mention something if it was deemed important enough." The older blond could easily use a Cure to fix everything, but well, his lover tended to enjoy the sites of his destruction, said it gave him character. Cloud simply believed that it gave Rufus had a reason to remember his grudges, the bruise on his cheek a reminder of who he hated and who had given it to him, just like the dark handprints on his waist was a reminder of what had happened the night before, of what he enjoyed the most.

Rufus huffed, his mood pushed aside momentarily. "It's just my father again."

Cloud should have expected that, once more barely batting an eyelash. "Arguing over me?"

The heir nodded. "As always. It's the one thing he's so up in arms about, more so than my plans to recreate the slums and boost employee satisfaction."

Humming gently, Cloud finally retracted the frozen bag and tossed it onto the counter with a heavy 'thump'. His cold fingers teased along the helm of Rufus' tucked shirt, sliding inside and up the back, and watched curiously as the younger male arched into his touch, gasping as the coldness spread along the sensitive nerves down his spine. "I'm your longest relationship so far, six months and running. And he obviously hates me for my blunt disregard to all rules and regulation he's created, especially when it comes with you." His fingers glided back up the shoulders, riding the shirt just below the nipples. It gave him a spectacular view of those muscles clenching at his touches. "I'm amazed he hasn't sent any assassins my way, not that they would get very far."

"You say that with such a straight face too." Rufus hissed when the fingers took a dive into his pants, under the belt. He purposefully grinded their thighs together, smirking when he earned a small muffled moan from his lover. As he did so, the older blond pressed the palm of his hands deeper along the tender muscles, enough to get Rufus gasping once more. "S-Stop teasing me."

Cloud just smiled, "But I got you to think of something else besides your evil old man." He didn't hurry along, his hands wandering along his lover's lithe body, slowly tugging the buttons and zippers loose. He could see a bright flush spreading along Rufus' cheeks, able to tell through expression only that the younger male was mentally cursing him out. His fingernails gently and teasingly scrapped along the inner thigh, doing so purposefully to keep Rufus from grinding their groins together, and listened intently as his lover's breaths hitched.

Rufus verbally cursed when those fingers missed their mark, tormenting along the edges of his underwear, never once sliding in. "Yes, with _sex_. Which, by the way, I want! L-Like right _now_!" He never understood Cloud's reason to tease him endlessly, carefully missing all areas he wanted to be touched, to be fondled. There was more deafening choice words he would have verbally spurred except all train of thought crumbled when the hands finally reached towards his desired goal. Cloud rubbed along the outer ring of Rufus' entrance, not quite slipping in just yet. Still, it was enough to get the younger blond arching into the touch, demanding for more.

Cloud wasn't a sadist or anything along that nature, but there was just something beautiful in seeing one of the most powerful individuals in the world, one of the most prideful, break down to his own carnal pleasures, to have him squirming in his arms and eventually shatter to pieces to beg for more. As much as he wouldn't mind taking Rufus dry with a little bit of spit, he didn't want to actually hurt his lover, not when he already received some form of punishment from the very man both blonds despised. No, he was going to be a kinder than that...just a little.

Retracting both hands out, ignoring the sneer from above, he quickly tossed Rufus' pants aside, shoes included, and peeled the white jacket off those arms. A small bottle of lube was hidden within the confines of his pants, taking that out for its obvious intended purpose. Cloud had to be prepared with this one, Rufus always overly demanding his attention and being too spur of the moment when it came to situations. Cloud didn't bother undressing himself, too focused on his task at hand, and it wasn't like Rufus cared either. All that was left on the younger male was his white dress shirt, the buttons undone, revealing toned skin and perked nipples.

Cloud pulled Rufus up close to his body with those arms wrapped around his shoulders and dumped a moderate amount of lube onto his fingers. He didn't even bother warming it up before easing one digit inside the entrance, listening to the following hiss as Rufus' bare fingers began to dig into his bare shoulders. The second one slid in smoothly soon after, never giving the younger blond the chance to adjust, and with a few careful thrusts, scissoring the inner ring of muscles, he pushed the final digit inside. Cloud adjusted his grip on Rufus' body once more, giving him the best opening to brush along that sensitive bundle of nerves deep within. He knew he had reached it when the muscles began to clench down tightly with Rufus making futile attempts to grind down against the intrusion. Soft little moans slipped through those lips, whispering for more against his ear.

The older blond licked his lips at the sight, keeping a close eye on each and every little response he got from the heir. It was always entertaining to see that expression break, to see the Rufus underneath all those masks and fine clothing.

Still, there was one little problem...

"Perhaps we should invite our little observer to join us?" Cloud motioned towards the front hallway where Rufus had originally arrived from, never once stopping his movements.

Rufus blinked, focusing his mind on the question and not on the three fingers inside of him, stretching him and stroking ever so slightly against his prostate. All he could manage was a small "Huh?" before tightening his fingers along Cloud's shoulders, leaning over when those fingers pressed deeper, almost enough to roll his eyes back at the sparks of pleasure jolting through every nerve of his body. Pushed so close against his lover with a strong arm wrapped around his waist and hand resting against his bare ass cheek, he could barely move. He was placed right in a position where Cloud could control everything, where the man could dictate his speed. Still, he tried to focus on the present conversation. "W-What? Who?"

"There's only one person that would dare come inside your apartment like that." Cloud rolled his eyes, like the said person was obvious. When Rufus didn't answer, thoughts lost when those fingers pressed deeper once more, Cloud took that notion to call out. "Come on out, Tseng. I know you're there. I heard you sneaking in."

It took a few seconds before said person stepped out from the darkness, dressed as impeccable as ever. It was clear he was uncomfortable by the setting he had walked into with his eyes barely revealing said message while the rest of his body remained tact as a statue. Tseng's eyes briefly observed the scene before him, then turned away to give the two blonds their privacy, closing them shut.

Cloud, obviously, wouldn't allow it and called out again. "Stop standing over there. Come, sit on the couch beside us and watch."

Tseng's eyebrows twitched at the command, but followed, still keeping some distance. He eventually relented as he settled just a foot away from the blonds, keeping his attention anywhere else than on Rufus' mostly naked form with three fingers buried inside. He could almost feel Cloud rolling his eyes on the back of his head and yet, he didn't understand why he had sat down in the first place. Tseng knew he should have left and never slip back, but even when knowing that, his legs refused to move.

There was a disappointed whimper, enough to draw Tseng back to attention. He had never heard that sound before and it didn't take much to know _who_ exactly had made it. Rufus was never one to show weakness, too strong and stubborn, but when it came to Cloud, he could draw out all sorts of surprises. The older blond had retracted his fingers, repositioning Rufus easily on his lap to face Tseng, giving the Turk a full view of _everything_ , especially the pulsing organ in the center. There was a noticeable twitch of his eyebrows as he stared before looking away once more, but not before catching a glimpse of Cloud smiling from behind Rufus' shoulders. This was temptation, one he must not reach out and grasp. More importantly, he should be speaking up against this and march away. However, his body remained rooted to the spot, his ears listening to the pleasing whimpers from the younger blond.

Tseng would forever deny to anyone that ask: no, that didn't wake certain parts of his body up (even though it was the absolute truth).

Suddenly, he was on his back, the arm of the couch digging into his spine, but Tseng ignored it all for the new weight on his chest. Cloud had purposefully pushed Rufus forward, holding Tseng down with his mere presence. The Turk had automatically reached out, his fingers digging into the heir's waist, just keeping him from placing his full weight down. Rufus' elbows were digging into the couch, Tseng's body in-between, and though his features were flushed with desire, Rufus' eyes couldn't hide the delight and the grin he wore.

"Tseng..." The whisper of his name had the Turk focusing on Rufus only, knowing in the back of his mind that Cloud was watching from beyond. He didn't get much of an interaction afterwards as Rufus collapsed forward with a loud moan, burying his face momentarily against Tseng's shoulder. Cloud had, at long last, entered his body.

Tseng could only watch as Rufus fell apart with a few well-placed thrusts, breaking down into a moaning mess against him. The Wutaian knew that Cloud had purposefully positioned their bodies like this, giving him the entire view of Rufus' enchanting expressions. He swallowed heavily at the sight, feeling those trembling arms against his body, clinging to him as if he was some saving grace. When the heir managed to upright himself, Tseng's eyes momentarily focused at the dangling organ between Rufus' legs, twitching and swinging at each thrust. Cloud seemed unbothered by this, by everything, his blue eyes locking on Tseng's and Rufus' forms. He kept the pace slow and even, drawing out this little play for as long as possible.

Eventually, Rufus collapsed once more, colliding with Tseng, with only his ass held high by Cloud's hands. His face was buried against the crook of the Turk's neck, his warm puffs of air sending shivers down the man's spine. The tightness at the front of Tseng's pants was obvious to all and that was all the encouragement Rufus needed to use the last treads of his strength for a single kiss. He smashed their lips together, tangling tongues as if dancing, and drew out a shaky moan from the Turk beneath. There was no resistance from the other, allowing the heir to do as he pleased but after a minute or two (at least that's what it felt like), Tseng joined the effort.

Meanwhile, Cloud lost his pace, breaking from his pattern and simply took what he desired. His grip on Rufus' ass cheeks was strong enough to bruise, forcefully breaking the two bodies away from their kiss. It was just enough to bring Rufus over the edge, his body convulsing at his release and unconsciously squeezing down on his boyfriend as he groaned. That single action had Cloud following, filling his lover, and made a few slow thrusts to draw out his orgasm. He barely looked winded despite his heavy breathing and he reached up to run a hand through his sweaty locks, pushing them aside. His blue eyes locked with Tseng's onyx, chuckling at the flustered expression the other held. It wasn't often to see the composure on the Wutaian shatter, exciting just to get a mere glimpse of what was hidden underneath. It was a thrill that was addicting. Slowly, his blue eyes drifted down to parts of Tseng's exposed body below Rufus' and settled on one section that spoke just how 'excited' the other was.

With Rufus lying on top of him, Tseng was going nowhere, not unless he wanted to actually harm the heir by shoving him to the floor. Cloud simply pushed Rufus just a little higher, enough to get the two to kiss once more. He didn't mind, letting them make out in front of him. When his fingers began to unzip the pants, it was that moment Tseng truly realized the blond's current intentions. He never was able to argue, however, his mouth captured by the other deliberately, a shaky moan managed to break through when Cloud palmed him through his underwear. It was soon swallowed when Rufus attacked with another kiss, trying to get the Wutaian to focus on him only, but it worked minimally.

Still, there wasn't much Tseng could do, but lie there entirely at both blonds' mercy. Cloud made quick work of his pants and underwear, maneuvering both of them down his legs with minimal resistance. The coldness of the air sent a shiver up Tseng's spine, but it vanished soon after as those warm hands were back on him, stroking him to full length. A swallowed gasp followed and then a moan. Despite being physically connected to the other, Rufus managed to smirk, craning his neck down to meet Tseng eagerly.

Cloud was already picking up the pace, using his thumb to rub along the tip where a small amount of precum was dripping. For Tseng, he felt so hot, his entire body burning with heat, tingling with pleasure, and felt lightheaded as if being suffocated. It didn't help that he was barely getting any oxygen into his lungs, Rufus forcefully keeping his tongue entertained. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, be in this compromising position with his boss, but all reason flew out the door the moment the heir had fallen onto his body.

When he felt a lubed finger circle his entrance, he barely realized it was there, not until it slid in, a muffled moan slipping through. However, as it brushed along the prostate, he broke away to gasp noisily, both from surprise and pleasure. His eyes were wide, the explosion of pleasure from that single touch had him seeing white. His reaction was enough to get Rufus to pull away to simply watch as Cloud worked him through. The older blond hurriedly added a second finger and timed his stokes with each thrust. Within seconds, Tseng crumbled to his desires, squirming beneath Rufus's hips, and gripping the cushions in hopes of settling himself mentally, physically.

It didn't help.

Long strands of hair slipped loose from the hair tie as Tseng tossed his head back, pupils blown wide. A dust of red decorated his pale cheeks, contracting brilliantly, and his legs rubbed along Cloud's back, almost unconsciously encouraging the older blond. His lips were bruised and swollen and the way he tilted his head gave the illusion that his eyelashes were long.

"He looks really good like this..." Rufus commented, unable to pull himself away. "Really good."

Cloud huffed a "Obviously" and continued pleasuring the Wutaian nonstop. He could feel Tseng throbbing in the palm of his hand, stiff as a rock, and the way the muscles were clenching down below on his fingers told him just how close the other was. "Rufus, hold his hands back. He's going to try and muffle himself."

Rufus didn't need to be told twice and complied, using what little strength he had to contain Tseng's rapid movements. It helped control his upper body, unable to give Tseng any room to hide his broken expressions.

And Tseng did try to muffle his moans as he finally gave in, releasing himself into Cloud's waiting hand. He shivered as the movements continued, overly sensitive, as he was pleasured through the entirety of his orgasm. A small cry slipped through his lips, eyes squeezing shut, and he craned his head back against the arm of the chair.

The two blonds stared, unable to pull themselves from Tseng's exhausted features. The Turk looked absolutely wrecked and oh-so beautiful, all flustered. And it made the two lovers want nothing more than to pull him further apart, to see what else was hidden underneath that cool blank mask.

Rufus carefully glanced back towards his boyfriend, raising a curious eyebrow. It was obvious what they both wanted and the cunning smirk resting on the heir was enough to get Cloud moving. They didn't need to speak up and talk about their intentions, they both already knew exactly what they desired.

The older blond carefully shifted out from between Tseng's leg's, standing up. "Come on, let's go to bed and continue this. Oh, and Tseng, you're staying the night with the both of us."

The raven blinked, his brain trying to play catch up on those words. Stay...with them?"W-What?" His mind was still lulled by pleasure, his body trying to calm down from its high. He barely registered Rufus shuffling off his waist, even more so when Cloud pulled him shakily up to his feet. Embarrassingly, the younger blond helped him with his pants, yanking them back up enough so that he could walk down the hallway without tripping, before reattaching himself back to his lover's opposite side.

Cloud didn't look bothered by the lack of response, easily shuffling both bodies in his arms towards the end of the hallway. "I think we can continue where we left off on a much larger surface, yes?"

The ShinRa heir just chuckled amusingly, leaning against his lover. "Doesn't sound too bad of an idea." Rufus was a bit of a struggle, much like Tseng, considering his legs was still wobbly and the flush of his cheeks hadn't once gone down. His breathing was ragged, sweat glistening on his body, and his open shirt was drenched. However, his attire was the exact same as Tseng's. "Well, your ideas usually leave me either in a better position or wonderfully exhausted."

Tseng held no resistance, his mind still going over the details and Rufus' words, and was easily maneuvered into walking down the path. He had to wonder just how this had become his life...and when exactly had the two blonds develop feelings for him? It was right there at the edge of his brain, but he wouldn't quite grasp it. It didn't matter though as he was pulled into another round of pleasure.

* * *

It was hours later, when the darkness of night had nestled everyone asleep except for those that worked the graveyard shift, that Tseng finally found myself slowly rising out of his stupor thoughts. It had been...amazing. Absolutely amazing. The lower half of his body throbbed pleasantly, the aches reminding him of what had occurred just an hour ago before everyone had slowly drifted off into slumber. He, on the other hand, had remained awake, unsure of his place in this room, in this position, on this very bed where the two blonds were nestled together to his left. He shuffled slightly, taking some pressure off his sore bottom.

"Rufus likes you."

Tseng blinked and then blinked again. His dark eyes glanced towards Cloud, whose eyes remained closed shut. He almost looked asleep and the Turk had been certain he had been. As he observed closer, the blond slowly opened them, bright blue meeting onyx gray. Cloud wiggled underneath Rufus, settling on his back with his lover directly on his left, before he reached over to tread his fingers through Rufus' short locks. The heir was fast asleep, breathing soft and even, and for a moment, snuggled closer against his lover's warm body. Their legs were tangled underneath the bed sheets, his face buried against Cloud's neck.

The supposed SOLDIER ignored the curious gaze from the Wutaian lying beside him, gazing out the window to the outside world. He couldn't quite see the city below, but he made due with the reflection of lights on the overlaying clouds. "He just didn't know it. Didn't fully realize it until he saw you underneath him, but it was there long before we started dating."

Tseng shifted closer, resting on his side as he faced the older blond. "I don't understand."

There was a snort that followed before Cloud explained, "Rufus isn't good with feelings, much like I am. However, he's probably worst due to his upbringing. I, on the other hand, had plenty of time to settle my thoughts so it was easier for me to figure it out." Cloud huffed, finally turning towards Tseng. "Anyway, Rufus didn't understand what he was feeling, even when around me, and he had no real role model to use to form his own. So he depended on _you,_ Tseng, to make sense of things he couldn't, especially when it came to matters of love." At the still remaining confusion on the Wutaian's expression, the blond continued, "Since the very beginning of this relationship, since the moment I agreed to go out with Rufus, I _knew_ I was dating _two_ people, not one. He goes to you for everything, for advice ranging from gifts to dating sites, and you follow along beside us as his bodyguard despite feeling something a little more for the person you're supposed to protect. I saw that and brought you into our dates. For a Turk, you're very oblivious."

Tseng hadn't realized that. Rufus had never had any problems with dating...until it came to Cloud because the man was anything _but_ normal. And Tseng _did_ have to help out in choosing gifts that would suit the older blond at times, the heir not understanding what 'usual' meant. Sometimes, he felt like he was the middle man between the two, third-wheeling like mentioned before, but no matter what, the two lovers always included him into their dates as if he was part of their relationship. Tseng froze at that train of thought.

Oh...

Cloud must have noticed the realization in Tseng's mind and huffed once more. "And you like Rufus. You just won't admit it either because you have a job to do." He pulled the younger blond closer towards him, listening to a small muffled mutter of unintelligible words under his breath. Cloud then reached over to his right, using his strength to yank Tseng up close and personal. "And you like me because I'm different than all the others. I don't take bullshit from anyone and I hold no hesitation in back talking."

And that was true. Tseng knew that. It was one of the many reasons why the President was so against this relationship. Sometimes, it was hard to tell who was controlling who. Still, he couldn't deny that Cloud was a good influence on Rufus, having a strong hand in helping the heir grow into his place in the world without taking on his father's negative traits.

"You think you hate me when you really don't. You just didn't know what to do with these feelings you didn't understand. Regardless, take your time in thinking this through." Cloud chuckled, knowing he had up handed the Turk. "But, after what just happened tonight, you're already involved with the both of us. You just need to decide whether or not to continue it."

Tseng sighed, "You make it sound so easy."

"Because it is."

The Turk kept quiet, his eyes never leaving Cloud's face. He didn't want to respond, not yet. He didn't even know what to say.

"You're thinking too much, Tseng. Though, I guess that's in your nature." Cloud admitted. "For once, you should take something _you_ want, not what the company wants, what they command. And if that means us, both of us," He motioned to Rufus as well. "Then you should just go right ahead and take it."

Tseng knew he just couldn't. It wasn't quite that simple...was it?

Almost as if reading his thoughts again, Cloud responded. "Again, thinking too much." Even with Rufus slumbering against him, he had plenty of room to roll over just enough to place a kiss against Tseng's check. "Your heart and body wants us, but your brain and training tells you it's against your orders."

The Turk knew Cloud was smart, good at reading people, but enough to read him so easily? It was startling enough to catch his full attention, ignoring the way his body stirred at the small touch, desiring more than just that. His eyes fell to those lips and then back up to the blue eyes. Cloud was observing him and he softly chuckled as if getting his answer.

"You have until morning to leave if you decide the company is more important than your happiness or us. If you're still here when I wake up, I'll take that as your answer."

No verbal comment came out, Tseng unsure of himself. He felt Cloud shuffle back into place, Rufus never once stirring awake from the movements, and yet kept himself pressed against for warmth. It wasn't a cold night, just cool enough to require a light blanket, but Cloud's unnatural body heat made up for everything. He was warm, so very warm.

Tseng couldn't quite fall asleep peacefully, pressed close to the blond's body...and yet, couldn't deny the truth in Cloud's words. Closing his eyes, he unwillingly reached up to grasp the older blond's waist, keeping himself still.

Perhaps...it wouldn't hurt to do something selfish for once.

Cloud was, after all, a horrible influence to everyone around him.

* * *

"Good morning." Cloud greeted, not even looking up from his spot in front of the coffee machine. His sharp hearing had picked up the barely audible footsteps from the other, pulling out an extra mug from the cabinet to pour freshly brewed coffee. He knew Tseng hated his ability to pick him out amongst the silence, the Turk proud of his ability to sneak up on everyone. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please." Despite Tseng's small disappointment at his incapacity to surprise the other, coffee sounded wonderful at this very moment. He stepped closer to the blond and took the offered cup without hesitation. There was cream and sugar close by, but, right now, he needed something bitter to wake himself up and make sense of his current life. He had gone against all his orders, all his derogatives, and slept with the Vice President and his boyfriend (a person of interest), willingly too. And it had been all because of the blond standing beside him. Yet, he wasn't upset. He was almost...grateful.

As Tseng swallowed down the last few drops in his mug, he placed the empty container into the sink. It was only then that he began to hesitate. He could no longer cover his actions and he knew that Cloud's all-too-bright eyes were gazing at his back. Sighing, he slowly spun around, eyeing the other.

The blond was still working on his drink, leaning up against the counter with his legs crossed, and one arm folded underneath the right. "So, if you're still here, it means you've made your decision."

There was a following silence as Tseng pondered over those words. It was true. He _had_ made his decision. It was a stupid decision, one that could very well destroy him, but it was one that would make him undoubtedly happy. Still, there was no denial he had a job to do and he would be causing issues by following his heart.

Maybe he hadn't really made a decision.

Maybe.

Cloud snorted, reading the conflicts in those onyx gray eyes, and pulled away from his spot, placing his cup aside. He sundered over, purposefully pressing close against the Turk as he slid his left leg between Tseng's, just rubbing teasingly along the crotch, and with his superior strength, lifted the man up by a few inches. A gasp followed, Tseng automatically reaching back to grasp the counter as he tried to level himself, ignoring the way Cloud rubbed against him so pleasantly. He was literally on his tippy toes, just barely hanging on.

Cloud pressed closer, causing Tseng to ride up his leg. With the other distracted, the blond tucked a finger under his new lover's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. He could feel Tseng tensing up at the action, but ignored it. "Has anyone ever told you that you're actually quite beautiful?"

"Wha-?" The rest of his words were silenced, not even having a chance for any color to flood his cheeks at the compliment, when Cloud leaned in the rest of the way, gently capturing his lips. The kiss started slow, just tender touches before evolving into something more. All thoughts were shoved aside as Tseng fell, focusing solely on that warm mouth against his own and the way it made his body stir uncontrollably. He wanted more, so much more. His hands glided up Cloud's back and rested there as the blond continued to push him further against the counter.

Tseng moaned softly, leaning his head further away from those warm lips, giving Cloud full access to his neck. The blond nibbled along the sensitive skin before finding that perfect spot in the center to bite, hard. A loud choked gasp followed before crumbling into a broken moan as Cloud increased both his pace and pressure against Tseng's groin, able to feel the obvious hardness rubbing against his leg.

Attempting to balance himself, Tseng wrapped his arms further around the blond, unintentionally pulling him closer for more. He surrendered to the other, to the pleasure, letting Cloud do whatever he liked to his body. He didn't even hear the bedroom door opening or the soft footsteps that followed, moving towards the kitchen where they were located. Tseng hadn't even noticed the presence beside him, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he felt only heat and desire.

"Well, this is an interesting sight to see in the morning."

Tseng's eyes flickered towards the edge, spotting Rufus standing there, watching, observing, and _smiling_. He almost whimpered when Cloud paused for a moment in his ministrations, closing his eyes as he leaned into the muscles.

The heir chuckled, edging towards the two. He wasn't offended that his boyfriend was seducing his supposed bodyguard. No, he looked absolutely delighted. His blue eyes rolled over the way their bodies meshed perfectly together, grinning as he watched Tseng's cool composer shatter. "What? Started without me?"

"Made you coffee." Cloud huffed, slowly restarting his movements, listening intently as Tseng moaned against him, back arching against his touches.

"I can see that." And Rufus did. He quickly poured himself a cup before returning back to his place, taking a sip while surveying the scene unfolding before him. Cloud had gone back for a deep kiss with tongue, drawing out shivers and swallowing down moans that slipped through. There was no resistance from Tseng, almost like he was positively welcoming the very act of breaking the rules, of the idea of sex. It didn't help that in those brief moments he gasped for air, he was already muttering for more. Rufus' eyes glanced towards the groin, the noticeable budge resting there, and chuckled teasingly. "Allow me to give you a hand, Tseng."

Honestly, the Wutaian had barely heard his boss, his mind focused on that devilish tongue in his mouth, doing things that almost had him screaming. He only broke away when he felt a hand sliding inside his pants, pulling his zipper down and exposing his pulsating member.

Tseng's glazed eyes glanced towards his boss, gasping when Cloud reattached against his neck with those warm wet lips drifting upward towards his left ear. He whimpered as those lips nibbled along the cartilage, but his eyes never left the sight of Rufus' handling his dick eagerly, the forefinger rubbing along his tip. Precum dripped from the top, Rufus' fingernail gently digging inside. He moaned at the extra sensations, tightening his grasp around Cloud's shoulders. It was the only way to keep himself grounded and from falling right under, crumbling into the warmth his body so willingly desired.

However, it seemed honestly meaningless at this point. He had already lost this battle even before it started.

All it took was three strong strokes from Rufus before Tseng was coming, letting out a loud moan as he fell listlessly against Cloud. He looked absolutely wrecked, no strength in his limbs to hold himself up straight. Sweat decorated his forehead, breathing ragged, and pieces of his hair had fallen outside of his neat ponytail. His lips were bruised a deep red, a trail of saliva along his cheek.

Rufus pulled away, drinking the rest of his coffee that was in his left hand before placing the empty mug in the sink. As he did so, he quickly washed his right, the evidence of Tseng's cum cleansed, before he was back at his boyfriend and bodyguard's side, a dark smirk on his lips.

Cloud reached up and raised Tseng's chin up, looking into those dark eyes. "I think we should continue this in bed again." A flicker of a red tongue slid across those lips before the older blond buried his nose into the very crook of Tseng's neck. "I suspect that we won't be leaving the apartment today or tomorrow at this rate."

"Very much so." Rufus added in, his fingers already helping in unbuttoning Tseng's shirt. "I'm quite...curious of how this will turn out." He had some thoughts of adding the Wutaian man into their relationship, only hesitating when considering his Turk nature, but to see Tseng fall apart at just the right pressure had sent a thrill down his spine. It had only been the second time, but he wanted to see _more_. Last night hadn't been merely enough. More importantly, he wanted to watch Cloud pull Tseng slowly and tortuously apart and _own_ him. He wanted Cloud to do everything he had done to him to Tseng, wanted to see Tseng become mere putty in his lover's hands. "You think he'll scream for us? Beg?"

The Turk shivered at the mere thought of those words. He had seen _exactly_ what Cloud had done to Rufus multiple times (generally by accident), had seen the way the older blond had manipulated Rufus' body to crumble and spread so wide. He had heard the way Rufus had screamed and cursed as he came over and over again, his body wrecked with pleasure, until he was nothing more than a doll with his strings cut. He swallowed thickly, unintentionally squirming along Cloud's propped leg. Tseng had already experienced some last night, but it had been a test, to see how just far he could go before breaking.

The older blond just chuckled, his blue eyes never leaving Tseng's expression, able to read just the hint of nervousness. "Oh, I think we'll have him doing more than that by the time we're through. And he'll be a keeper at the end of it."

Rufus hummed, ignoring the way Tseng's eyes had flickered at Cloud's words. "A permanent threesome? I like the idea. I knew there had to be a reason why I loved you so much."

Cloud just snorted, carefully retracting from the Turk, and edged him out of the kitchen towards the bedroom in the back. There was no resistance from Tseng, following along with a lustful glaze in his eyes. "I'll admit, there are a few positions I wouldn't mind trying with him. We sadly didn't get to explore anything last night."

"Oh?"

"What do you think of having his arms tied behind his back? In-between us on his knees? Servicing one of us and getting fucked by the other?" Cloud let his fingers trail down Tseng's back, earning a shiver. "Or perhaps one of us getting fucked by him and the other fucking him in return? You could always ride him too."

Rufus grinned, already seeing those positions coming to life in his very mind. His body roused at the thoughts. " _Let's_."

Tseng could only groan, leaning further against Cloud while ignoring the way his body was stirred by his own images flooding his mind. He really hated Rufus' boyfriend, the way the man knew how to control him and make him want to do things that went against his very nature, to disobey all his orders.

Still, it doesn't look like this 'fling' was going to end anytime soon.

Tseng had a strong feeling he was going to be spending more time in the bedroom with these two than doing his actual Turk duties.

And for some reason, he didn't mind it at all.

Not one bit.


End file.
